Κατάλογος Ιστοριών του Πάολο Μοττούρα
180px|rightΕδώ θα βρείτε όλες τις ονομασίες των ιστοριών που έχει δημιουργήσει ο χαρισματικός σχεδιαστής Πάολο Μοττούρα με την σειρά που έχουν δημοσιευτεί. Όσες ιστορίες έχουν δημοσιευτεί στο σε Ελληνικά περιοδικα όπως το ΚΟΜΙΞ, θα αναγράφεται δίπλα η ελληνική ονομασία τους. Οι κωδικοί που έχει κάθε ιστορία οδηγούν στην σελίδα της ιστορίας στο Inducks | style="text-align:center;"| - |1 Φεβρουαρίου 1991 |- |10 |I TL 1839-A | style="text-align:center;"| - |Zio Paperone e il caprone aurifero di Re Mida | style="text-align:center;"| - | style="text-align:center;"|24 Φεβρουαρίου 1991 |- |11 |I TL 1867-B | style="text-align:center;"| Μίννι 22, Μίννι 157 |Zio Paperone e il segreto di Brigitta | style="text-align:center;"| Το επτασφράγιστο μυστικό | style="text-align:center;"|8 Σεπτεμβρίου 1991 |- |12 |I TL 1867-D | style="text-align:center;"| - |Paperino e l' amica a 4 ruote | style="text-align:center;"| - | style="text-align:center;"|8 Σεπτεμβρίου 1991 |- |13 |KZ 4490 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Dr. Duck and Scrooge McHyde | style="text-align:center;"| - |Οκτώβριος 1991 |- |14 |I EZP9204-1 |Η Οικονομία του Θείου Σκρουτζ 9404 |Zio Paperone e la banca del futuro |Ο θείος Σκρουτζ και η τράπεζα του μέλλοντος |16 Μαρτίου 1992 |- |15 |I EZP9208-1 |Η Οικονομία του Θείου Σκρουτζ 9408 |Zio Paperone e l' oro spaziale |Ο θείος Σκρουτζ και το διαστημικό χρυσάφι |16 Μαρτίου 1992 |- |16 |I TL 1900-A | style="text-align:center;"| - |Paperino e l' amaca della felicita | style="text-align:center;"| - |26 Απριλίου 1992 |- |17 |I EZP9307-1 |Η Οικονομία του Θείου Σκρουτζ 9506 |Pico de Paperis inventa... scuola |Ο Λούντβιχ Φον Ντακ ανακαλύπτει το σχολείο |5 Απριλίου 1993 |- |18 |I TL 1912-E | style="text-align:center;"| - |Zio Paperone e la moltiplicazionedella Numero | style="text-align:center;"| - |19 Ιουλίου 1992 |- |19 |I TL 1927-A | style="text-align:center;"| - |Topolino e la scappata nordica | style="text-align:center;"| - |1 Νοεμβρίου 1992 |- |20 |I TL 1927-B | style="text-align:center;"| - |Paperino e il mistero di Lucca | style="text-align:center;"| - |1 Νοεμβρίου 1992 |- |21 |I TL 1951-A | style="text-align:center;"| - |Zio Paperone e l' amico di lusso | style="text-align:center;"| - |18 Απριλίου 1993 |- |22 |I EZP9312-1 |Η Οικονομία του Θείου Σκρουτζ 9512 |Zio Paperone e l' imposta... a premi |Ο θείος Σκρουτζ και ο φόρος εισοδήματος |17 Μαϊου 1993 |- |23 |I LS 93-A | style="text-align:center;"| - |Topolino e la fuga del beluga | style="text-align:center;"| - |11 Ιουλίου 1993 |- |24 |I TL 1965-B | style="text-align:center;"| Ντόναλντ 138, Ντόναλντ Τόμος 6 |Paperino - scout | style="text-align:center;"| Ο άσσος της επιβίωσης |25 Ιουλίου 1993 |- |25 |I M 3-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίννι 9, Μίννι 149 |Minni e la canzone del sol | style="text-align:center;"| Το τραγούδι του ήλιου |1 Αυγούστου 1993 |- |26 |I TL 1977-A | style="text-align:center;"| - |Zio Paperone e i dollari pesanti | style="text-align:center;"| - |17 Οκτωβρίου 1993 |- |27 |I TL 1984-BP | style="text-align:center;"| - |60 anni insieme con Topolino | style="text-align:center;"| - |5 Δεκεμβρίου 1993 |- |28 |I M 8-3 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίννι 127 |Nonna Papera e il futuro... sonnacchioso | style="text-align:center;"| Το Νυσταλέο Μέλλον |1 Ιανουαρίου 1994 |- |29 |I PM 163-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Ντόναλντ 7 |Zio Paperone e l' asteroide dei preziosi metalli | style="text-align:center;"| Ο αστεροειδής των πολύτιμων μετάλλων |1 Ιανουαρίου 1994 |- |30 |I TL 1994-A | style="text-align:center;"| - |Brigitta e la sfida amorosa | style="text-align:center;"| - |13 Φεβρουαρίου 1994 |- |31 |I M 10-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίννι 103 |Minni e la fuga della primavera | style="text-align:center;"| Η φυγή της Άνοιξης |1 Μαρτίου 1994 |- |32 |I M 13-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίννι 6, Μίννι 148 |Minni e l' ultimo viaggio a Lovelon | style="text-align:center;"| Ταξίδι στον πλανήτη της αγάπης |1 Ιουνίου 1994 |- |33 |I TL 2030-3 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Paperino e la consegna movimentata | style="text-align:center;"| - |25 Οκτωβρίου 1994 |- |34 |I TL 2048-2 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Zio Paperone e l' occhio della montagna | style="text-align:center;"| - |28 Φεβρουαρίου 1995 |- |35 |I M 22-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίννι 18, Μίννι 150 |Minni e il naufragio spaziale | style="text-align:center;"| Ναυαγός στο διάστημα |1 Μαρτίου 1995 |- |36 |I M 22-3 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίννι 10, Μίννι 142 |Minni e il giardino della preesistenza | style="text-align:center;"| Η κοιλάδα της προϋπαρξης |1 Μαρτίου 1995 |- |37 |I PM 180-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Ντόναλντ 7, Ντόναλντ 86 |Paperino e la prova su strada | style="text-align:center;"| Τεστ αντοχής |1 Ιουνίου 1995 |- |38 |I TL 2080-3 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Zio Paperone e il punto di vista dei pappagalli | style="text-align:center;"| - |10 Οκτωβρίου 1995 |- |39 |I TL 2095-2 | style="text-align:center;"| Ντόναλντ 169 |Paperino e il volo a basso prezzo | style="text-align:center;"| Πτήση χαμηλού κόστους |23 Ιανουαρίου 1996 |- |40 |I TL 2099-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Zio Paperone e la filosofale contraria | style="text-align:center;"| - |20 Φεβρουαρίου 1996 |- |41 |I PK 31-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Αλμανάκο 169 |Paperinik e la crisi d' identita | style="text-align:center;"| Κρίση ταυτότητας |1 Απριλίου 1996 |- |42 |I TL 2116-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2330 |Gambadilegno e il momento - chiave | style="text-align:center;"| Η μοιραία στιγμή |18 Ιουνίου 1996 |- |43 |I TL 2121-2 | style="text-align:center;"| Ντόναλντ 113, Ντόναλντ Τόμος 10 |Paperino e i videogames | style="text-align:center;"| Το βιντεοπαιχνίδι |23 Ιουλίου 1996 |- |44 |I PKNA 2-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Οι Νέες Περιπέτειες του Φάντομ Ντακ 5 |Due | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |1 Ιανουαρίου 1997 |- |45 |I TL 2155-4 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Zio Paperone e la nuova terra | style="text-align:center;"| - |18 Μαρτίου 1997 |- |46 |I PKNA 7-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Οι Νέες Περιπέτειες του Φάντομ Ντακ 10 |Invasione! | style="text-align:center;"| Εισβολή! |1 Ιουλίου 1997 |- |47 |I M 51-5 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Il segreto di Brigitta | style="text-align:center;"| - |1 Αυγούστου 1997 |- |48 |I SUD 7-3 | style="text-align:center;"| Οι Νέες Περιπέτειες του Φάντομ Ντακ 11 |Memo | style="text-align:center;"| Μνήμη |1 Αυγούστου 1997 |- |49 |I M 54-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίννι 114 |Minni in: ciao, Dorina! | style="text-align:center;"| Αντίο Ντορίνα! |1 Νοεμβρίου 1997 |- |50 |I TL 2205-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 1753, Μίκυ Μάους 2329 |Topolino e la tromba di Satchmouse | style="text-align:center;"| Η μαγική τρομπέτα |3 Μαρτίου 1998 |- |51 |I PKNA 17-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Οι Νέες Περιπέτειες του Φάντομ Ντακ 21 |Stella cadente | style="text-align:center;"| Όταν πέφτει ένα αστέρι |1 Μαϊου 1998 |- |52 |I TL 2214-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 1760 |Topolino e la frequenza Kappa | style="text-align:center;"| Η πανίσχυρη συχνότητα |5 ΜαΪου 1998 |- |53 |I PKNA 18-2 | style="text-align:center;"| Οι Νέες Περιπέτειες του Φάντομ Ντακ 22 |Techno gorilloidi mutanti del planeta Zontar | style="text-align:center;"| Οι μεταλλαγμένοι γορίλες του πλανήτη Ζόνταρ |1 Ιουνίου 1998 |- |54 |I PKNA 19-2 | style="text-align:center;"| Οι Νέες Περιπέτειες του Φάντομ Ντακ 23 |Questa calma non mi piace | style="text-align:center;"| Η ησυχία αυτή δε μου αρέσει! |1 Ιουλίου 1998 |- |55 |I PKNA 20-2 | style="text-align:center;"| Οι Νέες Περιπέτειες του Φάντομ Ντακ 24 |La minaccia dei sub - paperoidi autro - reverse | style="text-align:center;"| Η απειλή του αυτομεταλλασσόμενου ανθυποπαπιοειδούς |1 Αυγούστου 1998 |- |56 |I SUD 10-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Οι Νέες Περιπέτειες του Φάντομ Ντακ 25 |Archie | style="text-align:center;"| Κύρος |1 Αυγούστου 1998 |- |57 |I TL 2227-5 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 1767 |Dalla parte sbagliata | style="text-align:center;"| Στην άλλη πλευρά του νόμου |4 Αυγούστου 1998 |- |58 |I PKNA 21-2 | style="text-align:center;"| Οι Νέες Περιπέτειες του Φάντομ Ντακ 26 |Prigionieridegli psico - funghi mutronici | style="text-align:center;"| Αιχμάλωτοι των μεταλλαγμένων ψυχομανιταριών |1 Σεπτεμβρίου 1998 |- |59 |I TL 2248-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 1850 |Un papero in rosso | style="text-align:center;"| Παπί στα κόκκινα |29 Δεκεμβρίου 1998 |- |60 |I TL 2276-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 1897, Μίκυ Μάους 2323 |Topolino e la vacanza in cornice | style="text-align:center;"| Διακοπές στο μέλλον |13 Ιουλίου 1999 |- |61 |I PKNA 32-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Οι Νέες Περιπέτειες του Φάντομ Ντακ 38 |Underground | style="text-align:center;"| Κάτω από την πόλη |1 Αυγούστου 1999 |- |62 |I TL 2283-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2085 |L' ombra del drago | style="text-align:center;"| Η σκιά του δράκου |31 Αυγούστου 1999 |- |63 |I PKNA 36-2 | style="text-align:center;"| Οι Νέες Περιπέτειες του Φάντομ Ντακ 42 |Il trucco c' e | style="text-align:center;"| Χωρίς Μακιγιάζ |1 Δεκεμβρίου 1999 |- |64 |I PKNA 37-2 | style="text-align:center;"| Οι Νέες Περιπέτειες του Φάντομ Ντακ 43 |La notizia e servita | style="text-align:center;"| Τα Νέα της Ημέρας |1 Ιανουαρίου 2000 |- |65 |I PKNA 38-2 | style="text-align:center;"| Οι Νέες Περιπέτειες του Φάντομ Ντακ 44 |Pat & Bob | style="text-align:center;"| Πάτυ και Μπομπ |1 Φεβρουαρίου 2000 |- |66 |I PKNA 39-2 | style="text-align:center;"| - |...per una giusta causa | style="text-align:center;"| - |1 Μαρτίου 2000 |- |67 |I TL 2310-3 | style="text-align:center;"| Αλμανάκο 130 |Indiana Pipps e il rifugio provvidenziale | style="text-align:center;"| Το τυχερό αστέρι |7 Μαρτίου 2000 |- |68 |I PKNA 40-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Un solo respiro | style="text-align:center;"| - |1 Απριλίου 2000 |- |69 |I TL 2319-3 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 1862 |Tip & Tap e le insolite scuse | style="text-align:center;"| Μαθητές με φαντασία |9 ΜαΪου 2000 |- |70 |I TL 2333-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2033 |Zio Paperone e la videopass | style="text-align:center;"| Το βιντεοπάσο |15 Αυγούστου 2000 |- |71 |D 95164 | style="text-align:center;"| - |The Last of the Blackducks | style="text-align:center;"| - |Σεπτέμβριος 2000 |- |72 |I MM 9-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μυστήριο Β' Κύκλος 10 |Run run run | style="text-align:center;"| Μαραθώνιος |1 Νοεμβρίου 2000 |- |73 |I TL 2353-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 1902 |Zio Paperone e l' incredibile avventura di capodanno | style="text-align:center;"| Απίστευτη πρωτοχρονιάτικη περιπέτεια |2 Ιανουαρίου 2001 |- |74 |I TL 2366-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 1950 |Zio Paperone e la conquista planetaria | style="text-align:center;"| Διαστημική κατάκτηση |3 Απριλίου 2001 |- |75 |I TL 2371-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 1847, Μίκυ Μάους 2439 |Topolino e l' agghiacciante idrominaccia | style="text-align:center;"| Υδάτινη απειλή |8 Μαϊου 2001 |- |76 |I TL 2381-4 | style="text-align:center;"| Αλμανάκο 149 |Super Pippo e la terribile roccia purpurea | style="text-align:center;"| Η κακορίζικη πέτρα |17 Ιουλίου 2001 |- |77 |I TL 2385-02 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2436 |Visita di gruppo | style="text-align:center;"| Επίσκεψη γκρουπ |14 Αυγούστου 2001 |- |78 |I TL 2387-02 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2436 |Affidabilita | style="text-align:center;"| Αξιοπιστία |28 Αυγούστου 2001 |- |79 |I TL 2388-02 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2436 |Guide turistiche | style="text-align:center;"| Τουριστικός οδηγός |4 Σεπτεμβρίου 2001 |- |80 |I TL 2390-6 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2155, Μίκυ Μάους Τόμος 46 |Topolino e la valle della dimenticanza | style="text-align:center;"| Η κοιλάδα της λησμονιάς |18 Σεπτεμβρίου 2001 |- |81 |I TL 2418-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2008, Μίκυ Μάους Τόμος 38 |Il tesoro di Cnosso | style="text-align:center;"| Ο θησαυρός της Κνωσσου |2 Απριλίου 2002 |- |82 |I TL 2429-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2009, Μίκυ Μάους Τόμος 39 |La grande piramide | style="text-align:center;"| Η μεγάλη πυραμίδα |18 Ιουνίου 2002 |- |83 |I TL 2432-03 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Arte moderna | style="text-align:center;"| - |9 Ιουλίου 2002 |- |84 |I TL 2432-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μεγάλο Μίκυ 441, Μεγάλα Σήριαλ 39 |Scacco al re | style="text-align:center;"| Ο βασιλιάς του σκακιού |9 Ιουλίου 2002 |- |85 |I TL 2433-03 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2246 |Letture appropriate | style="text-align:center;"| Κατάλληλα αναγνώσματα |16 Ιουλίου 2002 |- |86 |I TL 2434-03 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Reperti da museo | style="text-align:center;"| - |23 Ιουλίου 2002 |- |87 |I TL 2435-03 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Antichita | style="text-align:center;"| - |30 Ιουλίου 2002 |- |88 |I TL 2446-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2010, Μίκυ Μάους Τόμος 28 |Il segreto di Venezia | style="text-align:center;"| Το μυστικό της Βενετίας |15 Οκτωβρίου 2002 |- |89 |I PK3 5-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Robophobia | style="text-align:center;"| - |1 Δεκεμβρίου 2002 |- |90 |I TL 2458-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Operazione 31.12 | style="text-align:center;"| - |7 Ιανουαρίου 2003 |- |91 |I TL 2472-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2011, Μίκυ Μάους Τόμος 40 |La via delle Indie | style="text-align:center;"| Ο δρόμος των Ινδιών |15 Απριλίου 2003 |- |92 |I TL 2481-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2012, Μίκυ Μάους Τόμος 35 |La ville Lumiere | style="text-align:center;"| Η πόλη του φωτός |17 Ιουνίου 2003 |- |93 |I TL 2482-4 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2196 |Topolino e il naufrago dello spazio | style="text-align:center;"| Ο ναυαγός του διαστήματος |24 Ιουνίου 2003 |- |94 |I TL 2489-4 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Pippo e il consiglio inefficace | style="text-align:center;"| - |12 Αυγούστου 2003 |- |95 |I TL 2492-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2014, Μίκυ Μάους Τόμος 41 |La strada di Roma | style="text-align:center;"| Η ρωμαϊκή οδός |2 Σεπτεμβρίου 2003 |- |96 |I XM 25-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Arrivano di notte | style="text-align:center;"| - |1 Μαΐου 2004 |- |97 |I KY 2-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Fuoco e acciaio | style="text-align:center;"| - |Ιούλιος 2004 |- |98 |I TL 2561-3 | style="text-align:center;"| Αλμανάκο 215 |Paperinik e la complicata meringata assoluta | style="text-align:center;"| Η απόλυτη χαρμαρέγκα |28 Δεκεμβρίου 2004 |- |99 |I TL 2584-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2235 |L' impresa di Fra' Pippoldo | style="text-align:center;"| Γκουφόλδος ο τυπογράφος |7 Ιουνίου 2005 |- |100 |I TL 2618-1 | style="text-align:center;"|Ντόναλντ 178 |Paerino e il tenore inquilino | style="text-align:center;"| Ένας τενόρος στο σπίτι |31 Ιανουαρίου 2006 |- |101 |I TL 2633-1 | style="text-align:center;"|Αλμανάκο 211 |Paperinik e l' insospettabile fan | style="text-align:center;"| Ανυποψίαστος θαυμαστής |16 Μαΐου 2006 |- |102 |I TL 2670-1 | style="text-align:center;"|Μίκυ Μάους 2366 |Toplino e Pipponella valle del Picchio Gigante | style="text-align:center;"| Το δάσος του γιγάντιου δρυοκολάπτη |30 Ιανουαρίου 2007 |- |103 |I TL 2695-1 | style="text-align:center;"|Μίκυ Μάους 2183, Μεγάλα Σήριαλ 29 |Il mio seconde milione | style="text-align:center;"| Το δεύτερο εκατομμύριο |24 Ιουλίου 2007 |- |104 |I TL 2726-3 | style="text-align:center;"|Μίκυ Μάους 2335 -36 |Topolino e la canzone fuori tempo | style="text-align:center;"| Διαχρονικό τραγούδι |26 Φεβρουαρίου 2008 |- |105 |I TL 2741-2P | style="text-align:center;"|Μίκυ Μάους 2396 |Pa - Per - Hyn e il gran librone delle risposte | style="text-align:center;"| Το μεγάλο βιβλίο των απαντήσεων |10 Ιουνίου 2008 |- |106 |I TL 2745-1P | style="text-align:center;"|Μίκυ Μάους 2192 - 2197 |Topolino e il signore dei cerchi | style="text-align:center;"| Ο κίτρινος κρίκος |8 Ιουλίου 2008 |- |107 |I TL 2781-2 | style="text-align:center;"|ΚΟΜΙΞ 14 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |Topolino e il segreto dei Mousestone | style="text-align:center;"| Το μυστικό των Μάουστον |17 Μαρτίου 2009 |- |108 |I PSERA0201-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Paperino Paperotto | style="text-align:center;"| - |14 Μαϊου 2009 |- |109 |I PSERA0203-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Paperino Paperotto | style="text-align:center;"| - |16 Μαϊου 2009 |- |110 |I PSERA0204-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Paperino Paperotto | style="text-align:center;"| - |17 Μαϊου 2009 |- |111 |I TL 2808-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2394 |Paperone e il segreto del tenore smemorato | style="text-align:center;"| Το μυστικό του αφηρημενου τενόρου |22 Σεπτεμβρίου 2009 |- |112 |I TL 2819-01 | style="text-align:center;"| ΚΟΜΙΞ 6 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |TopoNatale (1) | style="text-align:center;"| Άτιτλο |8 Δεκεμβρίου 2009 |- |113 |I TL 2819-02 | style="text-align:center;"| ΚΟΜΙΞ 6 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |TopoNatale (2) | style="text-align:center;"| Άτιτλο |8 Δεκεμβρίου 2009 |- |114 |I TL 2819-03 | style="text-align:center;"| ΚΟΜΙΞ 6 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |TopoNatale (3) | style="text-align:center;"| Άτιτλο |8 Δεκεμβρίου 2009 |- |115 |I TL 2819-04 | style="text-align:center;"| ΚΟΜΙΞ 6 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |TopoNatale (4) | style="text-align:center;"| Άτιτλο |8 Δεκεμβρίου 2009 |- |116 |I TL 2819-05 | style="text-align:center;"| ΚΟΜΙΞ 6 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |TopoNatale (5) | style="text-align:center;"| Άτιτλο |8 Δεκεμβρίου 2009 |- |117 |I TL 2819-06 | style="text-align:center;"| ΚΟΜΙΞ 6 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |TopoNatale (6) | style="text-align:center;"| Άτιτλο |8 Δεκεμβρίου 2009 |- |118 |I TL 2819-07 | style="text-align:center;"| ΚΟΜΙΞ 6 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |TopoNatale (7) | style="text-align:center;"| Άτιτλο |8 Δεκεμβρίου 2009 |- |119 |I TL 2819-08 | style="text-align:center;"| ΚΟΜΙΞ 6 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |TopoNatale (8) | style="text-align:center;"| Άτιτλο |8 Δεκεμβρίου 2009 |- |120 |I TL 2819-09 | style="text-align:center;"| ΚΟΜΙΞ 6 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |TopoNatale (9) | style="text-align:center;"| Άτιτλο |8 Δεκεμβρίου 2009 |- |121 |I TL 2824-03 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2395 |Galileo... dietro le quinte | style="text-align:center;"| Στα παρασκήνια |12 Ιανουαρίου 2010 |- |122 |I TL 2824-1P | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 2395 |Galileo e l' albero della scienza | style="text-align:center;"| Ο Γαλιλαίος και το δέντρο της επιστήμης |12 Ιανουαρίου 2010 |- |123 |I TL 2825-01 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Il provino | style="text-align:center;"| - |19 Ιανουαρίου 2010 |- |124 |I TL 2826-01 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Astri dorati | style="text-align:center;"| - |26 Ιανουαρίου 2010 |- |125 |I TL 2827-03 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Insonnia matematica | style="text-align:center;"| - |2 Φεβρουαρίου 2010 |- |126 |I TL 2828-03 | style="text-align:center;"| - |La caduta dei gravi | style="text-align:center;"| - |9 Φεβρουαρίου 2010 |- |127 |I TL 2829-2 | style="text-align:center;"| Αλμανάκο 241 |Paperinik e l' amore nell' oblio | style="text-align:center;"| Στη δίνη της λήθης |16 Φεβρουαρίου 2010 |- |128 |I TL 2848-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους Β' Περίοδος 153 |Zio Paperone e il digitale extra terrestre | style="text-align:center;"| Εξωγήινη Τηλεόραση |29 Ιουνίου 2010 |- |129 |I TL 2854-R | style="text-align:center;"| - |Dove cadono le stelle cadenti? | style="text-align:center;"| - |10 Αυγούστου 2010 |- |130 |I TL 2860-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους 18 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |Paperini e le note criminali | style="text-align:center;"| Η μελωδία των παρανόμων |21 Σεπτεμβρίου 2010 |- |131 |XU TOW ?1 | style="text-align:center;"| ΚΟΜΙΞ 274 |Epic Mickey | style="text-align:center;"| Ο Επικός Μίκυ |15 Δεκεμβρίου 2010 |- |132 |I TL 2883-1P | style="text-align:center;"| - |Topolino e l' Italia ri-unita | style="text-align:center;"| - |1 Μαρτίου 2011 |- |133 |I TL 2902-5 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους Β' Περίοδος 93 |Zio Paperone e l' erede meritevole | style="text-align:center;"| Ο Κληρονόμος |12 Ιουλίου 2011 |- |134 |I TL 2935-1 |ΚΟΜΙΞ 300 |Topolino e il ritorno alla Dolce Vita | style="text-align:center;"|Ντόλτσε Βίτα |28 Φεβρουαρίου 2012 |- |135 |I TL 2939-2 |ΚΟΜΙΞ 10 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |Topolino e il mostruoso tartan delle nebbie | style="text-align:center;"|Το ταρτάν της ομίχλης |27 Μαρτίου 2012 |- |136 |I UVG 430-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - | style="text-align:center;"| - | style="text-align:center;"| - |Απρίλιος 2012 |- |137 |I UVG 430-2 | style="text-align:center;"| - | style="text-align:center;"| - | style="text-align:center;"| - | style="text-align:center;"| - |- |138 |I TL 2950-S1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Άτιτλη | style="text-align:center;"| - |12 Ιουνίου 2012 |- |139 |I TL 2954-1P |Μίκυ Μάους 2451 - 2454 |Codice Olimpo | style="text-align:center;"|Ο Κύβος του Ολύμπου |10 Ιουλίου 2012 |- |140 |I TL 2966-2 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους Β' Περίοδος 106 |Agente speciale Ciccio e il caso a cinque stelle | style="text-align:center;"| Μυστήριο 5 Αστέρων |2 Οκτωβρίου 2012 |- |141 |I TL 3003-1P |ΚΟΜΙΞ 1 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |Moby Dick | style="text-align:center;"|Μόμπυ Ντικ |18 Ιουνίου 2013 |- |142 |I TL 3028-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους Β' Περίοδος 130 |Topolino e il codice armonico | style="text-align:center;"| Ο Κώδικας της Αρμονίας |10 Δεκεμβρίου 2013 |- |143 |I TL 3044-2P | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους Β' Περίοδος 134 |Topolino e la fabbrica delle meraviglie | style="text-align:center;"| Η Βιομηχανία των Θαυμάτων |1 Απριλίου 2014 |- |144 |I TL 3069-1P | style="text-align:center;"|ΚΟΜΙΞ 16 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |Zio Paperone e l' enciclopedia eccessiva | style="text-align:center;"|Η μεγάλη εγκυκλοπαίδεια |23 Σεπτεμβρίου 2014 |- |145 |I TL 3092-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Paperinik e il mistero del falso che e vero | style="text-align:center;"| - |3 Μαρτίου 2015 |- |146 |I TL 3094-5 | style="text-align:center;"|ΚΟΜΙΞ 15 (Β΄ Περίοδος) |Dylan Top in: l' alba dei topi invadenti | style="text-align:center;"|Η αυγή των φορτικών τρωκτικών |17 Μαρτίου 2015 |- |147 |I TL 3109-1 | style="text-align:center;"| Μίκυ Μάους Β' Περίοδος 164 |Topolino e Pippo on the road | style="text-align:center;"| Στον Δρόμο |30 Ιουνίου 2015 |- |148 |I TL 3138-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Topolino e l' inseguimento al grande slam | style="text-align:center;"| - |19 Ιανουαρίου 2016 |- |149 |I TL 3153-1P | style="text-align:center;"| - |PK Timecrime DD | style="text-align:center;"| - |3 Μαΐου 2016 |- |150 |I TL 3159-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Topolino e la piramide di Mousebridge | style="text-align:center;"| - |14 Ιουνίου 2016 |- |151 |I TL 3189-1 |Μίκυ Μάους 178 (Β' Περίοδος) |Metopolis |Μητρόπολη |6 Ιανουαρίου 2017 |- |152 |I TL 3195-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Zio Paperone e le molecole in affitto | style="text-align:center;"| - |14 Φεβρουαρίου 2017 |- |153 |I TL 3206-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Paperino e la grande corsa infinita | style="text-align:center;"| - |3 Μαΐου 2017 |- |154 |I TL 3223-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Paperino e la grande corsa infinita | style="text-align:center;"| - |30 Αυγούστου 2017 |- |155 |I TL 3229-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Il mio ventesimo milione | style="text-align:center;"| - |11 Οκτωβρίου 2017 |- |156 |I TL 3263-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Le normalissime avventure di Paperino | style="text-align:center;"| - |6 Ιουνίου 2018 |- |157 |I TL 3280-1 | style="text-align:center;"| - |Paperino e l’eroica sfacchinata | style="text-align:center;"| - |3 Οκτωβρίου 2018 |} Κατηγορία:Κύρια Ιστορία ΚΟΜΙΞ Κατηγορία:Ιστορίες Κατηγορία:Ντοσιέ Κατηγορία:Ιστορίες του Πάολο Μοττούρα Κατηγορία:Πάολο Μοττούρα Κατηγορία:Κατάλογοι ιστοριών δημιουργών